Cure of the Dragon Curse: Searching for You
by ir0ny-walking
Summary: Soul was a Prince cursed as a dragon by the dying witch he fought as a knight to save the Princess. His fellow knights hunt him thinking he was eaten by the dragon he has become and the dragons are trying to kill him because they think he's an abomination. He has nothing except for his Demigod friend. Though unknown to him, he was being searched by Maka, the girl he saved. R&R


"There he is! Let's get him!" A knight reigned his horse harder. He gripped the sword tighter, ready to attack. The rest of the knights followed his example. They ducked as the thing they're trying to capture sailed over their heads. His white majestic wings were wide open, covering almost all of them. Trees bent to where direction he flew and other creatures scampered into hiding. His roar made even the toughest of their group to tremble in fright. Despite the fear, their leader stilled himself to command. "As it's retribution for killing one of our elite knight, I therefore sentence the legendary shapeshifter, Soul Eater, to die in our hands! Archers, prepare to shoot!"

He waited until he was near enough to be targeted. "Shoot!"

Dozens of arrows soared towards the albino dragon. Many hit him in the side though few was blown helplessly by the wind when he glided higher to avoid it. Series of growls made them stop in the middle of their assault. They glanced at the south of the sky. What they saw made their fear multiply ten times. About ten dragons with varying sizes were approaching. The largest, being the leader, let out a loud, horrifying battle cry in the form of a roar. It shook the whole area and seized all of those who heard it into terror. "Take cover in the forest!"

All knights scrambled to the woodlands. Many kinds of dragons flew past them as if they are mere insects hiding in the bush. They went straight up to where Soul Eater was. Up in the clouds. At first, they thought that it was sort of reinforcement for the creature. But when they looked more closely, they realized that they are also attacking it.

The leader bit his left wing and the other scratch him in the stomach. He was surrounded by them. It doesn't have any exit and because it was attempting to fly with an injured wing, it can't defend itself from all the blows. One of the dragons whose talons were sharpest had managed to graze his other wing. It let out a pained growl and was falling from the sky on a neck snapping speed. The impact when it collided into the land was so devastating, it left a crate.

Most of the knights fled the scene while the unfortunate ones fainted on the spot. He miraculously crawled out of the dent in the earth. The other dragons were devoid of mercy, they attacked him in spite of its state. He could barely hold his weight when the others land near him so it caught them off guard the minute he breathed fire. All dragons had escaped with their wings blazing and bodies seared. But the last one to leave was the leader, it screeched to him before leaving like it was warning him that their battle was still not over. Soul Eater stood the victor in midst of the raging with fire in the forest. It survived the knights' surprise attack and the dragons battle.

He observed the area if there were any human who was wounded or worst, dead. May it be a knight or civilian, he can't afford to have any of them hurt. Luckily, though there seems to be only one injured knight lying under a juniper tree while other people were watching the infamous Soul Eater warily. Afraid that he might lash out at them like the cruel animal they thought he was.

"Why are we hiding, Mom?" He heard a child asked. "Shh… Lower your voice it might hear you."

"It doesn't seem dangerous." For once, he agreed to the little boy. His appearance may look odd compared to other dragons but he's not that intimidating. The mother replied in an annoyed tone, "You don't know that. It was rumored that he ate one of the best knights in the country when he tried to save the young Princess of the neighboring kingdom. Now shut your mouth if you don't want me to do it for you."

He suppressed a sigh, _'I can't believe I was one of them before.'_

He flapped its wings beside him in futile attempt at summoning a wind. Not knowing what else to do, he let out a roar that could match, if not surpassed, the leader of the dragons. He aimed it on the raging forest, knocking some of the burnt trees with its force. One might say that it was a winner's cry but for the wounded dragon, the roar made was to extinguish the fire he created in the first place to lessen the risk of another puny humans having been involve in an accident. The arrows protruding in his side made it hard to move but he strained himself to walk away from the place for he was out of options. He can't stay too long in one area nor ask for help in either kinds of creatures because he was considered as an enemy of the both side. A killer for the humans and an abomination for the dragons. Both are seeking to destroy it. No place is safe for him to stay in.

The infamous Soul Eater dragged his body into the deepest part of the forest. He was leaving blood trail on the way but was too tired to care. Eventually, he found a cave big enough for him to fit through. After contemplating, he entered it only to be amazed by the vastness of it. His blood red eyes, well-adjusted to the darkness, scanned the area as his ears perked up at the sound of water dripping from the stalagmites. There are scratches on the otherwise smooth stone wall but other than that, the place was good. As he approached, he noticed that what was etched wasn't just mere scratches. Rather, it was a pictograph of some sort. It shows a story of a couple who used to leave in the cave but decided to abandon it for the sake of their child. He used his uninjured wing to touch the woman in the drawing.

' _I wonder what Maka is doing right now. It has been sixty years since the day I was cursed. The day I last saw her. She's probably an old lady. Was she happy? Did she married one of the pompous prince she used to loathe? Did she have any children?'_

The thought brought a pain on his chest. Though no matter how much he wants to be with her, he won't do it. For she was far more precious to be tied with a disgrace like him. A poor excuse of a prince. He snorted, _'If only I was man enough to tell her what I feel, I would never live tormented with this regret.'_

Moonlight slips through the crack as big as a fist. It shone on him and vaguely, he saw his claws turn back to a normal.

"Who am I kidding? If I told her I might regret it even more because of the lost opportunity in love. That is, assuming she feels the same." He said out loud. Once again, he was back to being a human. It must be full moon for it was the only the only time that he could return to his original form. Though he can't be sure for he lost track of it. "Maybe it was better this way."

He sighed then stood up from the crouch his dragon form usually positioned to. Looking down, he saw that he was unclothed. Again. "I'm getting tired finding clothes for myself whenever I changed."

"Count yourself lucky that you're a lackey to a god like me. Or else you'll wander stark naked like the first time I found you." A voice outside proclaimed followed by the sound something falling through the hole in the cave. He cringed, remembering the first time he changed back disoriented. Black Star was hiking in the forest where he had landed. He remembered his friend screaming like a little girl when he appeared out of the blue in front of him. Who hike in the middle of the night anyway?

"Please, don't remind me. And may I correct you, you're not a god, Star. You're halfling to be exact." He stated in a-matter-of-fact tone. Sifting the clothes his friend brought him, he just settled on a plain white trousers and leather pants he covered in a black trench coat.

He heard him huffing outside, "Not yet but I will."

"Does your dad even know what you are doing? And how did you even find me?" He walked out to the open. "That old man's going to suck it up. Doesn't he know that I have a great destiny to fulfill? As for you, I just need to follow the commotion. Man, you are getting more famous than me! Maybe, I should create a ruckus to be renowned."

"You don't need to, Black Star. Everywhere you go there is always a riot. You're practically a walking disaster." He replied. "Is that because I'm a son of a Sky Goddess? Is that what you mean? In that case, you are right my lowly follower." The blue haired buffoon cackled while jumping down to which he just shook his head. Used to the halfling's antics.

"She was a minor goddess, Star."

The boy bristled, "Minor, major, halfling, full. God is a god, Soul. Remember that."

"Whatever you say." They walked to the city. "Hey, bro. Everybody now knew your secret."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow, "What secret?" Black Star looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "That you're a shapeshifter. Duh?"

Soul rolled his eyes, "I'm not a shifter, Star. I'm just cursed to be dragon with only a one week's time to be human again. You know that."

"No. you _are_ a shifter. I could feel the power radiating off of you ever since the day we met. The witch's curse may not work. Either that or she cursed you to forget your identity. She's pretty mean if that's the case." He answered, dead serious. It was crucial for him to know what he truly was and not blame it to some petty curse he got from a dying witch. Normally, he would only be this serious if it's a matter of life and death situation. Also, he wouldn't discuss things as clandestine to humans as powers for it will endanger all the supernatural beings. But it was his best bro they were talking about. His loyal follower! He would move Mount Olympus if he had to, if it means that Soul would finally accept what he really is.

"Dude, she's mean in any kind of case. Nevertheless, we need to find the cure of this curse so I could finally be free to die alone."

"You're not going to die. I know an immortal if I saw one."

"You know what? Just forget anything about that. We'll have fun in the Siren's market. I bet, you've never gone on one before." Besides, the conversation they had just made his head spin so he kind off needs a distraction.

* * *

"Come on, Tsubaki! You know I can't give up on him! I can almost feel it, we will find him soon." A green-eyed girl exclaimed to her friend. The said friend fixed her indigo eyes on her then tug a lose strand of raven hair from its ponytail. "You've been searching for him since forever, Maka." She said kindly.

"That's the point, Tsu. I'm looking for him for a long time now and I won't stop until I see him. Right, Kid?"

"As a Grim Reaper, I have no comment on that for death are neutral." He clasped his hand behind his back. "Thanatos would have a say if he's here…" Liz, his sort of bodyguard, sort of crush, stated rather bored.

"You know, he preferred being called as Lord Death." He quirked a brow at her direction. She just shrugged, "Whatever,"

"How about you, Patty? What can you say about Maka's situation?" He turned to the dirty blonde's little twin sister. "Giraffes are amazing."

"Uh, thank you for that, somehow, odd response." He turned to them then declared, "Therefore, I conclude, that we all doesn't have a say."

"I could see that perfectly, Kid." Both Tsubaki and her sweatdrop at the antics of the trio. "Anyway, what village are we going to visit next?" Maka asked.

"The map said that it's the Siren village. It's just half a day's walk from here." Tsubaki answered, spreading out the map they borrowed, as Maka had called it, not steal, from the perverted merchants she had foresaw. Being blessed by gods to be a Seer sure has some of its advantages. Including saving those poor men from the wrath of five exhausted-from-traveling immortals. Those men would have suffered if they tried to pull their schemes at them because they got a Grim Reaper with his two sexy but terrifying bodyguards, a Demigod and a Seer that could take them out at any time.

The other girl's face lighted up, "What are we waiting for? Let's go! The sooner we got there the better."

"The name of the place sure doesn't sound very welcoming to men." Kid muttered.

"You're not a man, Kid." Liz replied. "I'm a male though and sirens have an aversion to us, from what I gathered." He pointed out.

"Don't worry, we're here to protect you. _I_ will be the one to smash their face if they dare try to lay their filthy fingers on you."

"Thanks, Liz." He smiled at her.

Maka watched them shared a look. She doesn't understand why didn't they just admit their love. The feelings they have for each other were mutual, that much is obvious. Though they were too much of a blind to see it. If only Soul were here, he would join her scoff at the lovers. _'But he's not here right now, Maka. He hasn't been for sixty years. So, you should move your butts if you want to find him.'_ She reminded herself, walking a little faster while staring at her hands and feet. It doesn't have any wrinkles or anything for she hasn't aged a day since the incident happened.

After Soul was cursed, she passed out only to wake up with him missing without a trace from his previous position. The second thing she noticed was that there was an ethereal image of her mother staring down at her lovingly. Athena or Kami, as she would like to be called, explained for the first time the motive why she left her and the King, her father, was because she was needed at the Olympus. And that she, her daughter was something akin to a Demigod. Sort of Demigod, her mother's words not herself. Finally, giving her a logical reason for her fear of spiders and snakes. Before leaving her, Kami gave her the gift of immortality, saying that she will thank her for that later. That was the same day she had vowed to herself that she would find Soul no matter what happened. Then maybe she could finally admit to him what she feels.

She looked at the Seer beside her, matching her hastened pace. It was ten years after she began her search that she found her laying at her brother's grave. Tsubaki was crying and cursing her gift because it had made her immortal. Maka felt compassion for the girl for she knows that kind pain well. The pain of watching your loved ones grow old then die while you are stuck in time. Unable to even have a single silver hair on your head. Not that it's a bad thing, but losing someone you love would leave a hollowed feeling in your chest. A sensation she was fairly acquainted with. So, she told the girl to join her in her quest. At first, the girl was reluctant. Afraid to be left alone again. But when she told her that she, herself, was also an immortal Demigod, it was enough to motivate her to come.

Then after fifteen years, they met the trio. They were eating at some restaurant when Kid had all but worship her symmetrical figure. Even weeping in joy as the twins drag him away from her, apologizing profusely. Although Kid was a bit OCD, they get along pretty well. He told them that he was a Grim Reaper who wants to visit the mortal world while the Thompson sisters were notorious criminals from their previous lives who steal because of the poverty. When he was sailing out the underworld, he saw them and decided to give them another chance by making them his personal bodyguards forever. At the time that they heard her story, they decided to come along for the ride. Thus, the reason why there are five immortals marching along together into the village called Siren.

"Sorry, what?" She asked as soon as she realized that Tsubaki had spoken to her judging from the expectant look she gave her.

"You seemed lost in thought, are you okay?" Concern was obvious in her tone. "Yes. Just thinking, Tsu. About how we've met in odd circumstances though still manages to stick together." She added upon seeing her raised eyebrows.

"Ah, that. Fate does have a strange sense of humor. Bringing together five powerful people being one of it. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that the connections we made was important in the near future."

"Correction, there is only four beings in here who have powers. I don't count." She replied, jealousy coloring her voice. "What do you mean? You're the most powerful one here, Maka." The genuine confusion her companion made was making her sick. It's not true. She was nothing but a burden to all of them. If it wasn't for them, she would have given up ages ago. But their constant questions about Soul and comments on how would it be amazing to meet such man motivated her.

"I mean, you can see the future, Kid could send message and travel using shadows, the twins could sway almost all people, both man or woman, by their charms. And here I am. Just a nerd that planned all the mischief we always do."

"No. You're the one who won the war by summoning a tidal wave."

"You and I both know that's impossible. I'm the daughter of Athe-, Kami not Poseidon." She amended quickly.

"Though, it happened. You have a penchant in water. Don't deny it any further only because it doesn't make sense. We saw you manipulating the water to turn into a scythe. Saw you wielding it as if you've done it all your life." She was stunned, gaping at her friend. She didn't think that she would be caught redhandedly by them while practicing the thing she claimed she wasn't able to do. The guilt of lying to them eats at her soul. Her shoulders sagged with the shame. "I didn't want you to leave because I'm a freak of nature having the goddess of wisdom as mother yet, I could control water as if a lost descendant of Poseidon…" She trailed off. Her eyes widening ever so slightly as the realization dawning on her.

"What? No, we won't leave you for that reason!" Tsubaki exclaimed, drawing the attention of the other three. She doesn't know what happened next. Only that, the pieces of her was finally clicking into place. The reason why her Papa can't take off his eyes from the sea they once had visited. The reason why he kept looking at the sky with a fond smile on his face. As if almost telling a certain goddess that he still loves her no matter what. The reason why he was smiling on his deathbed uttering his last words, _'Even death couldn't tear us apart, my Kami. Tell dad I'll see him again soon.'_

The cogwheels turned in her head. It was her Dad alright. The missing son of the god of the sea and earthquakes. The one in the rumors. The one who lost his powers after saving the secret son and daughter of Hades and Persephone, better known as Stein and Marie. Her flipping _godparents_ that granted blessings on her every birthday. They had promised that after his death, he will be back at Olympus with his powers. She knew that because she overheard them talking with hushed voices in the hallway the day her father died.

Maka wanted to tear out her hair right there, right then. Instead, she turned to Kid. The intensity of the fire burning in her eyes made him flinched a little.

"Did you know Stein and Marie?" He was caught off guard by the question.

"Uh, yeah… Why?"

"They have children, didn't they." His demeanor changed to intimidating in a sudden. The usual collected manner was long gone, replaced by the dangerous son of death that had sworn to protect the gods and goddesses' secrets. Shadows coiling around him made the twins and Tsubaki squeaked. They haven't seen this side of him before. Unfortunately for him, it doesn't faze her a bit. "How did you know about that." He held a hint of menace.

"Don't you dare use that tone on me." She heard the gasps of the girls combined with his growl. "They were my godparents, Kid. Do you understand me? They brought their children out every year on my birthday so that I could play with them. Of course, I will know about them."

She saw him froze. All the shadows retreated to where they belong to, in the darkness. "Your what?"

They are all staring at her with a slack jaw. Their eyes were so wide, it's comical. She explained to them her situation as they walk. Now she knew why her mother described her as _sort of_ Demigod. Her dad was the son of a god, her mother was a goddess. Her godparents are the infamous couple in the Underworld. She was, in some way, one of the gods. The only thing she needed now is to find her childhood best friend that was cursed and hoped to the higher beings that they could find a way to cure it. For she won't rest unless she had lift it up.

They finally reached the Siren at dawn. All of them were tired both physically, from traveling without any transportation, and mentally, because of her revelation.

* * *

"Star! Help! Get them away from me!" Soul had all but yelled at his love-struck companion. He was busy getting rid of all the scantily clad girls clinging at him and giggling. Whereas, Black Star was fawning over a blushing raven-haired girl. She seemed to have lost her friends. Well, not that he could blame her. The market was pretty crowded today. A boy in black suit with some twin sisters on his trail approached them and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes became wide and hastily bid his friend goodbye. They ran in his direction, talking in alarm.

"What do you mean Maka's in trouble?" He heard the girl asked. It made his blood ran cold. They didn't really mean _his_ Maka, right? She's old. But still it took all of his willpower not to ripped himself from the girls and sprint after them.

"The Soul Eater!" He exclaimed pointing in the sky. The distraction was all he need. He dragged Black Star to run at the direction they had gone off to. Voices can be heard in the kiosk and what he saw made his heart stop.

There she was in all her ash blond glory, storming off towards the House of Mirrors. It _is_ her. He can't be mistaken. The fire in her green eyes told him so. She looked the same as before that it made his breath hitched.

"Boy, you got it bad." He almost forgot about his friend.

"Shut up, Star. It's her." Soul growled at him.

"Her? The girl you're head over heels with? I thought you said that she must be a grandmother now?"

"I don't know. But it's her, Star. I had to make sure it's her. Could you distract her friends while I went after her?" He saw him look at the lady he was flirting to before.

"It's my pleasure, bro."

He sucked in air before entering the tent full of mirrors. After walking for about an hour with nothing but his reflection, he thought he might go insane. Fortunately, he saw her standing in the corridor, glaring at the mirror. Her frustration was palpable from where he was. She raised her fist and his mouth spoke without his consent.

"You do know that the mirror hasn't done anything to offend you, right?"

Her arms fell down as she turned to look at him. She was stunned at the sight before her. They stared at each other for a long time. Both were too dumbfounded to say anything coherent. At last, she snapped off the trance to whisper, "Soul, is that you? I've been searching for you for years."

The moment broke when Blair, the cat witch he met who claimed to be in love with him, found them. Or more accurately, him. She squealed in delight and hugged him. Crushing his face in her chest in the process. "Who is this, Soul?" She asked finally noticing Maka.

The hurt and betrayal that flashed in her eyes, even if it's just for a moment, made his gut wrench. The scathing expression she aimed at him is enough to curse the day he and Blair first met. She turned back then ran and he scramble to follow her. "Wait! Maka, I can explain!"

She's mad. No, furious. If the simultaneous shattering of the mirrors is any indication, the earthquake that happened next is a sure sign that even the gods are angry at him. Man, he's in so much trouble.


End file.
